


Does it matter?

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Candyland AU





	Does it matter?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme w. For timtastic787
> 
> Prompt: F: Fantasyland

Gerard stretched as he sat up in his graham cracker bed. He looked over at his little brother who was still asleep.

“It’s time to get up Mikey,” he said.

“I don’t wanna,” Mikey muffled into his bright red pillow. He clutched his stuffed unicorn tighter.

“Why not?”

“The other kids are gonna make fun of me.”

Gerard blinked. “What for?” he asked as he pulled out his red and black overalls.

“ ‘Cause.”

“Mikey, that’s not an answer.”

“ ‘Cause of my clothes!”

Gerard turned and looked at Mikey. “What’s wrong with your clothes?”

“They’re too dark. Everyone else has bright clothes.”

“Oh.” Gerard scuffed his foot on the gingerbread floor. “I thought you liked them.” Gerard shook himself. “Well, if my baby brother wants bright and colorful clothes, that’s what he’ll get. Wait right here.” He raced downstairs as Mikey watched him with wide eyes.

****

Gerard jumped off the bottom stair and ran into the kitchen. Ray was cooking eggs, waffles, and toast. Frank was watching with hungry eyes while Bob read the Candyland Gazette.

“Guys, Mikey wants bright clothes,” he started.

Ray dropped some dishes in the sink, Frank turned to gap at him, and Bob lowered the paper so he could stare.

“I’m serious. He says the other kids make fun of him.”

Frank scowled. “No one makes fun of our Mikeyway!”

Bob nodded while Ray replied, “What should we do?”

“I need colors, lots of colors. I’ll sketch it out if you three can stitch it together.”

The other three nodded. Frank put his best black licorice hat on and said, “I’ll get the colors!” He dashed out the door.

“I’ll keep making breakfast. We’ll need to keep out energy up!” proclaimed Ray.

Bob went back to reading the paper. Gerard sat at the table and made puppy eyes at him. Bob sighed and pushed over some blank paper and Gerard’s markers.

Gerard beamed and got to work.

****

Mikey crept downstairs and peeked over the cookie crumb banister into the living room. The others had pushed the jelly couches and chocolate table out of the way and were stitching up Gerard’s creation.

Gerard spotted Mikey and waved him over. “Come here and try this on!”

Mikey came over slowly. It looked good. He tried it on and looked at himself in the mirror by the door.

“Do you like it?” asked Bob.

“I love it,” Mikey smiled. “But, do you think I could keep my old clothes? Just in case?”

Gerard smiled back and ruffled Mikey’s hair. “Of course.”


End file.
